


420

by TheAndyChrist



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Break Up, Come Eating, Come Shot, Come Swallowing, Drug Use, Drugs, Hand Jobs, Implied/Referenced Incest, M/M, Oral Sex, Photography, Recreational Drug Use, Relationship(s), Rimming, Uncircumcised Penis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 16:18:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10925466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAndyChrist/pseuds/TheAndyChrist
Summary: Based on a true story about me and my friend Kris, and a night we shared in Chattanooga.





	420

420 

Some call 420 a holiday and some do not. The best April 20th party at precisely 4:20 p.m. happened a few years ago. We smoked our brains out, but my boyfriend didn’t partake in marijuana and waited patiently for me at home. He made one of those frozen lasagnas that took two hours to bake and he gave me about the same. 

When I got home, I was starved and ‘Pudding’ had everything ready to eat. My phone went off and it was a text message from my best friend’s little brother, Kris, asking for a dime bag to celebrate the holiday. Back then, I normally kept some extra on me. 

Kris had been stocky, until recently, he started running around with some gangs and worked out in a grandiose, hidden tool shed. He wasn’t bright, but Kris could punch his way out of anything. He barely escaped prison time for permanently disfiguring a guy’s shoulder and Kris will tell you it happened because of the guy’s appearance. 

Having smoked myself into a ravenous hunger, I ate myself into a stomach jerking food coma. I told Kris to come over, my boyfriend rolled his eyes, and I tried not to think deviously. I had plenty of smoke. I didn’t need his money, but Kris knew I had a camera and a pension for nudity. 

Kris arrived in moments. He said hi to the boyfriend and I directed him to our bedroom; because somebody had the stink eye. Kris smiled and said, “How was the partying?” He laughed, because he could tell I was still dazed. 

“Oh, you know.” I found my camera, looked at Kris and listed, “Seven blunts, four bowls, two or three joints; eh, and I kept running the gravity bong. You totally missed out.” 

“Damn! I had to work.” Kris wore a forest green jacket, white NC cap, black t-shirt, and blue jeans. He studied the things around my room, as I reached into a hiding place. He got his money out, but I didn’t want it. 

“Here you go.” I gave him the bag. He started to hand me his money and I said, “You know, you can keep your money if I can take some pictures.” My eyes went to my camera and his eyes followed. 

“It’s for mom.” 

“Then, keep her money. I want pictures.” 

Kris knew I had a thing for his new body, but he wished it was solely for support. He laughed and said, “Of what? My butt?” He had his mother send me pictures of his butt once before for fun, but now, I wanted to hold the camera and hopefully the buns. 

“Take off your shirt.” I easily directed him. 

Kris removed his jacket, threw it on my bed, took off his cap, and pulled his shirt over his head. His hair was wretched and I told him to put his North Carolina cap back on. His grandma recently passed and he wore a tattoo over his heart with her name. His chest, nipples and stomach were shaved, but Kris left a few hairs for a treasure trail. His red flannel boxers pooched and fluffed above his tight belt. 

“Nice tattoo.” My hand caressed his tattoo and he didn’t retreat. 

He laughed, said thanks, and turned his head away. His neck looked soft. I embraced him, kissed his neck, thrust our crotches together, rubbed my hand down his back, slid below his rigid belt, squeezed his ass, and kept kissing his neck. Kris retreated, as my fingers darted center. 

“Hey!” Kris turned crimson. His eyes watered, as my dick watered. “Don’t go doing that stuff, man? I just want some weed. I love you, man, but I don’t like you touching me.” It was an obvious lie, because I could tell he liked it. 

“You smell good.” And he felt good too. His ass felt soft, hairy and full. 

“You’re lucky I showered after work or I’d be smelling like grease.” 

Once his cap was back on, he turned around and pulled his ass out. His boot fit jeans and puffy boxers slid partly down. His ass was willowy and pale. He didn’t pull his pants down completely, they were only down enough for his ass. His cheeks rested on his pants, but I wanted them lower to see his entire curvature. 

Kris nervously looked behind him, as my free hand took his blue jeans. He held them, as I got down and pulled them from his grasp. He held the front up, as I pulled the back of them down his thighs and saw his big hairy balls beyond his terrific bottom. I snapped a photo and said, “You have a great ass.” 

“Thanks, Andy.” He rubbed his side, but kept one hand firmly on his belt buckle. Kris stood there a moment with his ass in the air and said, “Okay, you got it.” 

“Wait, I’m still looking.” I wanted to touch his cheeks so badly. They looked so friendly. Kris started to pull his pants up, but I stopped him and said, “Hold it open.” He laughed from total embarrassment, as I put the camera down and opened his ass for him, but he didn’t fight my nimble hands. His pearly bottom spread like a hair sandwich. My lips formed and I asked, “Can I kiss it?” 

Kris, skinny and half naked, laughed and said, “Okay.” He moved my hands and his ass flapped together. My hands went back, my tongue extended, and I put the key in the lock. My tongue rolled up, down, up, and down, before he resisted. 

Kris turned after I took the rimshot. His dark brown bush was clearly victorious. My hand went to it and under his red flannel boxers. Our eyes diced each others with venomous intents. My hand met the well-nourished base of his shaft that seemed thickened by my ass licking, but I took it away before traveling any further. Slowly, I moved his boxers down, as Kris stood with his arms at his sides. 

“Andy, you’re a mess.” He blushed from embarrassment and he definitely was bare assed in front of me, but embarrassed also for the fact that he was becoming increasingly aroused. 

Standing back, I took a photo and said, “You don’t mind.” I came forward, carried his shorts down further, and popped his plump uncircumcised dick out. I stood back and took another photo, as Kris turned an incredibly new shade of red. He didn’t have a smile necessarily. He looked shocked like me. 

“Wow, you’re uncut.” I didn’t know. I came forward to hold it, but he rubbed it and put it away. I rubbed his stomach and said, “Don’t put it away.”

Kris pulled his pants up, rearranged his belt to hold them more efficiently, and said, “Yeah, I’m uncut. My dad is too.” He smiled and said, “Not many people know.” 

He was putting everything away and I said, “Let me take some more of your ass really quickly.” 

“Okay. Quick ones.” He turned around. Kris pulled his ass out, but I pulled his jeans down further. He didn’t bother holding the front up. His dick and ass were out, but his back was turned to me. “Mom wants to get high.” His hands weren’t covering his prized cock, as it dangled unhindered and uncut. 

I took a few angles and said, “Hold it open.” 

His face stayed red and he said, “No, Andy, that’s enough.” Kris pulled his pants up, put on his shirt and jacket, and grabbed his small sack of weed. He opened my bedroom door and said, “I’ve got to get back to the house; the party’s waiting on me.” 

I had more weed and said, “Come back here. I have more weed.” Kris turned around in my hallway and looked back in my bedroom. I showed him the half empty mason jar of weed. He walked back in, I said, “Close the door.” and Kris closed my door. 

“What do you got?” Kris held the jar, as my hand cupped his pants. I felt his uncut cock inside. 

“Let me take some more pictures of this.” My hands were already in his red flannel boxers. Kris sat the jar down and held up his shirt, as I pulled his blue jeans and boxers down. His dick was in my face and I said, “Let me suck it.” 

“No, Andy.” He didn’t want me to suck it, but I took his foreskin and pulled his cock down by it. “Ughh. Oooh. Careful, Andy.” Kris took off his jacket and shirt again. He watched, as I played him into an erection and I photographed every inch of the progress. His cock was like a remote control, but covered with foreskin. 

My fingers pulled back his tender foreskin, as I said, “I really want to suck it.” His gargantuan cockhead had the good form of obesity and made his body look malnourished. 

“Andy.” 

“Please.” I jerked his erection. 

Kris was as solid in his decision as was his cock, and said, “No, Andy, you can’t. I don’t have time.” He reached down, grabbed his shaft from me, and said, “Take your pictures.” But instead of following his direct order, I kissed the upper left side of his shaft, around his balls, up the right side of his shaft, and licked his thigh up to his bellybutton. “Whoa, Andy!” 

“Did that feel good?” 

“You were kissing around my junk.” Kris said it as if I had asked him a silly question. I jerked his cock up, as I repeated my kisses and licks. I wanted to lick down his shaft, but I kept my licks and kisses around his balls and base. Kris liked it and said, “Thanks, man.” 

Kris stepped back and I asked again, “Did that feel good?” 

“Yeah, it did. I should go.” 

“Wait!” I got on the floor and forced his jeans and boxers off his feet. He had skinny skateboarder legs under his baggy jeans. Kris was knocked over by my jerking his last pants leg off. 

His erection bounced about, as he said, “Damn, Andy, wait a minute.” 

“Wait, spread your legs apart.” 

“I’ve got to go, Andy. This isn’t happening.” Oh, but it was. Kris bent over my bed and I spread his legs apart. Then, I pulled his erection down. His balls sat separated by his muscular shaft pointing to the ground. I plunged my face into his ass like it was a breathing apparatus. “Andy.” Kris pulled away, but I held his legs and he stayed. 

Every single ass hair of his became drenched by my graceful tongue. I’d drool and suck the spit back up. He’d moan and I’d continue. His shaft dripped and I knew I should juice it. My left hand jerked his cock, as my other kept his ass as open as one hand could manage. 

“Oh, Andy.” Kris melted. 

‘Pudding’ knew I was selling drugs and didn’t bother with it, but Kris wondered where he was at and why he wasn’t stopping, or possibly even, joining in. Gay men pile up, he thought. His arms flexed, as he lifted like he was doing push ups, but he was actually pushing his ass in my face and dick down my hand. 

My finger wanted to venture inside Kris’ radiant rim, but I didn’t want to jar him and simply wiped my finger around, across, and zigzag, as my tongue fired precise shots at the gap between his crinkle. Kris enjoyed it and said, “Stop, Andy.” 

“Don’t you like it?” 

“Yeah, I’m going to cum in your floor.” 

Kris was about to cum. Kris was about to cum and I felt like the father waiting in the delivery room, but I had to catch the baby. He wasn’t going to let me suck him, so I kept jerking with my left hand and placed a cum palm. My tongue penetrated Kris like never before, his gasps quickened, and he splashed my ready hand. 

It was like Victoria Falls, but Kris. His cum covered my hand like grits on pavement. I held my fingers tightly together, as it ran from my wrist. He saw and said, “This absolutely never fucking happened.” His body shook, as my fingers pinched and winced his exposed dickhead. 

“Well then, while we’re at it.” I bent my neck around and swallowed his exposed cockhead, as I kept my hand steady as fuck. The smell was astonishing. The taste was miraculous. My lips wrapped up him like ribbon down a lamp post, as Kris shot cum like sparks. My tongue felt his malevolent cockhead pull when I sucked, swallowed, and smelled him. 

“Ahh, ah, oooh, Andy.” Kris flipped over and out of my mouth. “No, Andy. My head is fucking sensitive.” Kris was on his back, as his hard cock stared at me and I at it. The foreskin closed like curtains and Kris acted like his foreskin and said, “Andy, stop it now.” 

His juicy cum balanced in my hand, as I stood, straightened my tired legs, and hid my tired erection. Kris’ cum looked delicious in my hand, as I looked at him and said, “Taste it and you can have more weed.” 

The bed never looked so hot, his nubile body and embarrassment. He thought about it and said, “I don’t want to. Thanks, Andy.” He bent forward to get his boxers on the ground, as I rubbed up his thigh to get his balls on the comforter. Kris glared and said, “Okay, let me see it.” He looked at his man basin and asked, “That’s all me?” 

My wide hand came to his thin face. I put it close to his red mouth and said, “Eat it all.” 

His eyes sparkled like he’d already eaten a barrel. Kris stuck his elusive tongue out and licked my palm. My dick raged hard, as Kris licked and said, “It tastes pretty decent.” He licked my palm and I melted. He noticed. 

Kris sat on the edge of the bed furthest from the sealed door. His lips smacked. He swallowed again and jerked his cock. He whirled it around in his coarse hand. He looked into my brown eyes. He had a thin, sinister grin. I looked at his bright unsheathed, robust cock charged from his snare. His hard uncut cock. He was so hairy down there his cock was like a snobby peacock. He nodded at me. 

My cavalier hand turned his cock from his hand and juiced it a little, as I got on my knees again, but this time I bent his uncut, beefy, gang cock and sucked Moses out of the basket. I licked his cockhead like a hurricane up the east coast. My tickling tongue licked inside his foreskin and around it like the vortex. He groaned like a trucker on the can and his hands seized the comforter like butthole after a burrito. 

“Andy, goddamn me.” He peered up from ecstasy, watched my hand and mouth work, and said, “You suck like a fucking genius.” Kris straightened his legs, as my sucking forced him back some. I had made his whole body rigid. And as I merrily sucked an enormous and beautiful uncut cock, my prodigal hand eased open his spryly anus thicket. 

His abdomen flexed as hard as his cock, as I gazed up and said, “Try a finger.” My middle finger on my writing hand slithered inside. His anus went left and right, as my finger nested. Kris was wet and widened. 

“Oh, oh, oooh.” Kris felt something he liked and said, “Oh god, Andy. That feels like a twig in my ass.” He seemed to want something thicker. 

“You want something thicker?” 

Kris laughed and said, “I bet you’re hard. Why isn’t your cock out?” His hand searched. Once it found my broad shaft, Kris ran the extent of my erection, as my cockhead joyfully wiggled and throbbed under his digits. 

“I didn’t think you’d want to see it.” Kris continued enjoying my fanatical blowjob, as I wrenched my partying cock out. My cock was out and I asked, “You want to see it?” 

Kris sat up, looked off the bed, saw it and said, “Shit, Andy.” Kris appeared impressed, as I got off my knees and jerked it for him. I didn’t think he wanted a dick in his ass, but he certainly took my finger out of it and looked at me. 

“Are you serious?” I asked Kris.

Kris looked at me closely and I thought he was going to suck it, but said, “Put on a condom.” I was shocked, as he raised his legs and pointed his asshole like a beautiful weapon. 

It was completely unexpected. I looked at him and said, “You want me to fuck you.” Two of my fingers prodded his wiry pit, as Kris’ hazel eyes rolled and he moaned. 

Kris realized where he was taking my man love stagecoach and said, “Your fingers feel like fucking sticks jabbing in me.” His hands widened his hole. My dick saw enough space to land a Boeing airplane. 

I opened the nightstand drawer, took a condom, found an old pipe in the back of there, put a pinch of weed in the pipe, gave it to Kris, and he smoked it, as I opened a condom wrapper. I said, “I thought you had to leave?” Kris lifted his legs up, his hole opened, and I knew I had to act fast. “Fuck, Kris, I have a boyfriend.” Kris dropped his legs and I said, “Wait right here.” 

As I left the room, I heard Kris say, “This weed tastes great.” 

‘Pudding’ scrutinized me, as I entered my living room in different clothing. He didn’t look happy and he wasn’t going to be happy. I sat down on the couch beside the love seat and told him that I wanted to end our relationship. He threw the biggest fit I’d ever seen him throw, which was completely expected. He went on and on and on and finally, I said, “Just get out.” He was gone. 

My heart was pounding out of my chest. The place went silent, but I heard the sound of a belt buckle clacking together, coming from my bedroom. I found Kris putting his pants back on and asked, “What are you doing?” 

“Andy, this is too crazy for me.” 

“I just broke up with my boyfriend to fuck you.” 

Kris was perplexed and said, “I just wanted to see if.. never mind.” 

“No, Kris, he’s fucking gone.” 

Kris was sorry and said, “I’m sorry, Andy.” He put his shirt on, as I pictured him on my bed with his legs up again. “You almost had me.” He patted my shoulder. 

“Come on, Kris.” 

His phone started to ring and I knew it was his mom looking for him. I heard her loud voice bark and cuss. He told her he was about to leave and hung up. He looked at me and said, “Andy, this never happened.” 

“It certainly did happen. I kicked out my boyfriend to fuck you, Kris!” He was emotionless, as he breezed past me and walked down the hall. “Fuck you.” 

Kris didn’t take any of the extra weed I offered him and I wasn’t going to remind him of it. He went out the back door and I was in shock. The house was empty. I opened the curtain and saw Kris light a cigarette, as he stood on the back porch. I went out there. 

“Kris.” I knew he was leaving. 

“What?” 

“At least watch me beat off.” 

“What?” He laughed in the blackness of night. The back porch was very secluded, but passing cars could see us through a small sliver of bushes if they were to actually go the speed limit. He puffed his cigarette and looked down at my concealed erection. 

My dick came out and I jerked it, but Kris turned away and I said, “Watch me.” 

Kris smoked his cigarette and turned to watch. He sat on the side of the railing and watched me beat my cock under the moonlight. He sat a few feet away from me, but I stepped closer to him to be sure he could see me. I kicked my shorts off. A breeze blew down the lining of the house. I stood right beside Kris and swallowed cigarette smoke. He seemed nervous and snickered, “Nice legs. Nice balls too by the way.” 

My oblong testicles gyrated, as I milked my cock beside Kris and said, “You can hold them.” 

“I don’t want to hold them.” He laughed, as he left his cigarette in his mouth and used both hands to hold my balls. His hands were cold and hard, but my cock and balls prefered it. Kris took his hands back and tapped his cigarette. 

There was silence. The mood wasn’t leaving me, but Kris was right there to help if it did. My left hand brushed up his shirt, as Kris smiled and turned away. I said, “Watch.” He turned back and watched me jerk my cock and lift his shirt up. 

His armpit looked edible. My face was in the vicinity. I knew he showered, but did he remember to put on deodorant? I went in and licked his pit. Kris got tickled and said, “That feels really weird.” I didn’t taste any deodorant and sucked his pit, as Kris tossed his butt in the yard and gratuitously groaned. He held his shirt and let my hand dance. 

“Your body makes me feel incredible.” 

There was a moment, but then, Kris took his coat and shirt off. I rubbed my hand down his exposed chest and unfastened his belt. Kris looked at me to stop, but he took his twill billfold out and handed me a condom. His pants were off and the condom was on. 

Kris watched me spit a stream of saliva onto my cock, as I said, “Don’t bleed.” 

“Go easy.” Kris leaned against the railing, stuck his captivating ass out, and looked behind him. His back was lean, but muscular, and my hand traced down him and squeezed his left cheek. He pushed his butt out like something pulled down the drain, as my fingers dipped into his. 

Kris wanted easy, so, I got on my knees, opened his ass, and rimmed him like my lips were a plunger. His cherry hole was soaked and awakened, as my tongue curled, lifted, winded, and looped it worn. 

On my feet, I raised Kris’ left leg, held it against my body, and guided my covered cock into his needing bottom. My right hand led my cock inside, as my left hand clenched, rubbed, and stretched Kris’ left leg away from his right leg. His ass opened. My dick lengthened and disappeared inside Kris like a trick sword. 

“Ow, stop it hurts.” 

“I’m going easy.” 

“Ow, it hurts!” Kris cried, as my dickhead dug in his ass. 

“You have to relax.” I felt his asshole give and my shaft move in, and said, “Yes, there you go. I’m going all the way in. Slow.” 

“Oh damn, man.” Kris huffed and shifted his right foot, but he seemed able to stand with me holding up the left side of his youthful and quaking body. He flinched with each thrust, but Kris said, “My leg more.”’ 

The rail got Kris’ hands, as he bent his left knee and I licked his spine. His right leg was stiff, as my right hand grabbed it and ran down him. His cock was hard at my grasp. I jerked him body and cock, and said, “I want to fuck you on my bed.” 

“I can’t believe how good this feels.” His limber body swooped and swayed to my force. We imagined a lengthy time spent in the bedroom, but we knew no time was to be spent. My hard cock filled his firm, tight ass. His left leg became heavier, but I held onto it and kept it raised. 

Going easy on him was fine at first, but my cock wanted to speed up and Kris felt it. My cock jabbed him. Our clashing skin popped and sounded with each harsh thrust like snapping cameras. My dick came out with the condom coming off. I tried repairing it, but Kris sent his voluminous ass back and twisted the condom off, which sent my bare cock up him. I could feel his soothing ass cinched around my cock and I wanted to erupt. 

The witless condom sat on the concrete floor. As I fucked and jacked him, Kris twisted his nipples, groaned, looked to his feet, saw it, put his leg down, pulled me out, and said, “You didn’t put the condom on.” 

“It came off when my dick came out.” 

“But you put it back in me without one?” 

“You backed into me before I could say anything. I planned to pull out.” 

“You could have stopped.” Kris looked at my dick, saw my girth, and said, “Wow, all of that was up my ass. I don’t believe it.” 

His hands moved with precision, as he grabbed the stock of my cock. Kris moved his gaze up my body to my eyes. I saw his lips, as he saw mine. My frenzied body swayed forward. My head leaned forward, as Kris stroked my cock and leaned forward. As our lips and tongues met, I stroked his stiff uncut cock. He turned, as I turned. Our tongues rolled together. He tasted like cigarettes, but I enjoyed his underlying flavor. 

The urge to cum made our lips part, as I said, “I’m going to cum, Kris.” 

Kris got on his knees. I stood stiff with anticipation. Kris spit, cleaned, spit, wiped, stroked and finally, swallowed my shaft. He slurped loudly, as his mouth produced too much saliva. His mouth wanted cock more than Kris did, but he sucked up and down my shaft. I took his cap off his head and ran my hands through his mutated hair. 

“Here it is.” Kris cupped my balls and pulled, as I groaned, “Ugh, yeah, Kris. Sucking so good. Oh, Kris. Yeah.” I saw his uncut cock standing firm and said, “So fucking hot.” 

My cum shot out in his mouth like a bomb of cream. Kris tasted salt, as he swallowed me. My cock shoots more than most and like always, I failed to mention it. Kris choked, as my cum filled his cheeks. He pulled my cock out to swallow, and said, “Shit, man.” 

“Ugh!” 

I shot in his eye and he said, “Whoa!” 

My cock fired, as I said, “Swallow it.” 

My cock riddled his face, before Kris shut his eyes and stroked. Kris wiped my thick cum out of his left eye and said, “Fuck!” Another blast of mine hit his cheek and splashed the same eye. 

Kris swallowed my cock, as I ran down his cheek and throat. He seemed to really enjoy it. He sucked me longer than I thought he would and I asked, “Do you need to get off again?” 

He removed my cock from his rosy lips and said, “I do live with my mom. She’s going to kill me if I don’t get home.” He stroked my cock and stood. Kris’ face was covered with me. 

“I’ll grab a towel.” 

“I have napkins in my truck.” Kris smeared me out of his eye again. 

“I’m so sorry I got your eye.” 

“Don’t worry, Andy.” Kris looked down, as I put his sheathed erection in my mouth. He needed to go and said, “Andy, I need to go home. Let me grab some napkins.” Kris pulled his pants up and went to his truck. He reached in, took a handful of napkins, and asked, “Want to ride?” 

Kris lived ten to fifteen minutes away, which gave me time to give him road-head. His cock needed to explode like Kris needed more napkins in his truck. We didn’t hit one red light the entire way and Kris needed to shoot his gummy load. His unlit street was perfect. 

“I’m coming.” Kris held my head, as my mouth whizzed around his sensitive cockhead. Kris sprayed my mouth like breath freshener, but better. He exhaled, “Oh, yeah, Andy, swallow it all. Ugh, don’t stop sucking, yeah. Oh, yes. God, Andy, keep that rhythm. Fuck, Andy. Fuck.” 

Kris erupted again and I kept sucking and swallowing him, until I thought he was finished and said, “I know you need to go inside, but Kris, I really want to fuck.” I wanted to make love, but Kris may not have appreciated those words so soon. 

Kris put his cock away and said, “I’ll be right back, Andy.” 

I waited in the car, as Kris ran inside to deliver the weed to his needy mom. Kris took forever, but finally, Kris came walking back to the truck, carrying a satchel with him. He got in the truck and I asked, “What is that?” 

“Can I stay with you for a few days?” 

“Yeah, of course, Kris. I’m thinking Heaven is real.” I wanted to kiss him, but I saw shadows in the windows. I sat still and pretended we weren’t about to go fuck like crazy. 

Kris laughed, but said, “Well, my grandpa got pretty pissed when he saw my cock had already been drained.” He put the car in drive, as his words lingered. 

I put my hand on his thigh and said, “I forgot you lived with your grandpa too.” 

“I try not to talk about my exes.” 

 

February 15, 2011


End file.
